The embodiments described herein relate to apparatus and methods for sample preparation, reaction and analysis. More particularly, the embodiments described herein relate to a cartridge and instrument within which the isolation, amplification and analysis of nucleic acid can be performed in an integrated process.
Some known diagnostic procedures include the isolation and analysis of nucleic acids, such as DNA or RNA. Known methods for isolating nucleic acids within a sample often include several steps, such as: (1) removing the proteins within the sample by adding a protease (e.g., Proteinase K); (2) breaking down the remaining bulk sample to expose the nucleic acids contained therein (also referred to as cell lysing); (3) precipitating the nucleic acid from the sample; and (4) washing and/or otherwise preparing the nucleic acid for further analysis.
In certain instances, amplification of the isolated nucleic acid (e.g., replication of the nucleic acid to increase its volume) is desired for further analysis. The polymerase chain reaction (PCR) process is a known technique for amplifying portions of a nucleic acid molecule. During a PCR, an input sample containing the target DNA is mixed with reagents, which include the DNA polymerase (e.g., Taq polymerase). The input sample can be, for example, the isolated nucleic acid sample produced by the procedure described above. The sample is then thermally cycled multiple times within an isolated chamber to complete the reaction. The temperatures and time periods of the thermal cycling are carefully controlled to ensure accurate results. After the DNA sequence is sufficiently amplified, it can be analyzed using various optical techniques.
Some known systems for performing nucleic acid isolation and amplification include different portions (e.g., an isolation portion and an amplification portion) between which the samples must be transferred using human intervention and/or processes that can compromise the integrity of the sample. Some known systems for performing nucleic acid isolation and amplification include complex control systems requiring significant preparation and/or calibration by an experienced laboratory technician. Accordingly, such known systems are not well suited for “bench top” applications, high-volume diagnostic programs and/or use in a wide variety of laboratory settings.
In certain applications, multiple stages of reactions may be desired, with one or more later stages requiring the addition reagents between stages of the reaction. For example, in a Reverse Transcription PCR, a reverse transcription reaction is generally completed before a PCR process is performed, with the PCR process requiring additional reagents. In some known systems, the additional reagents required for a later stage of reaction are often transferred into the reaction chamber with human intervention and/or processes that can compromise the integrity of the sample. Accordingly, such known processes can induce error and contamination, and can also be costly and/or difficult to implement for high-volume applications.
Although some known systems include chambers that contain reagents, such chambers are often integral to the cartridge and/or the reaction chamber. Accordingly, when such systems and/or cartridges are used in connection with different reactions and/or assays, an entirely different cartridge, cassette or other apparatus is often used to facilitate the use of the particular combination of reagents to conduct the desired reaction process. Thus, such known systems and/or cartridges are often not interchangeably usable for different reaction processes and/or assays.
Although some known systems include optical detection systems to detect one or more different analytes and/or targets within a test sample, such known systems often include the sources of excitation light and/or the detectors of emission light in a portion of the device that is movable relative to the reaction chamber. For example, some known systems are configured to supply an excitation light beam to the reaction chamber via a movable lid. Thus, such known systems are susceptible to detection variability that can result from variation in the location of the excitation and/or detection light paths.
Thus, a need exists for improved apparatus and methods for performing nucleic acid isolation and amplification.